


Impossible to Love

by TheLanceShow



Series: Sorry! [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, Mild Language, Post-Divorce, Sad Ending, Same-Sex Marriage, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 13:16:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11510202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLanceShow/pseuds/TheLanceShow
Summary: Shiro and Keith are married.Shiro and Keith are going to Shiro's parents' house.Imagine Shiro's surprise when his ex-husband shows up at his parents' house.Sequel to His Name.





	Impossible to Love

**Author's Note:**

> Lmao

"Kashi, you can't drink before we go to your parents' house!" Keith snapped, snatching the bottle of whiskey out of his hand; Shiro flinched at the nickname. "Go shave and get dressed." Keith shoved clothes into his hands.

Shiro stood from the edge of the bed and dragged himself to the bathroom.

He still wasn't comfortable in this house. It didn't feel like home.

He missed  _home._

It's been five years since the divorce. Shiro insisted that Lance take the house because he couldn't stand to be reminded of him. Lance had scoffed and agreed anyway. He gave him two weeks to pack his stuff into storage and find a place to stay. One day, the last day, he went to the house to just say 'Good-bye.'

He found Lance standing in front of a bonfire with his best friend at the entrance of the house. They were throwing little things into the fire. Shiro exited his car to hear, "-could have sold that ring!" 

"I don't care about the money!" Lance hissed, then looked towards Shiro when he slammed his car door shut. "I thought you got all of your things."

"I just wanted to part ways properly," Shiro said, walking towards Lance. He picked up a sweater--one that Shiro had gotten him--from the ground and threw it into the bonfire. Shiro then noticed that it wasn't a bonfire, but instead a pile of objects set on fire.

"You did that as soon as you signed the papers," Lance responded, bending over to pick up a picture. He stared at it then wiped his face. He was about to toss it into the fire.

"Wait!" Shiro shouted. Lance tilted his head and paused. "Can I keep that?"

Lance shrugged and handed it to him. 

Shiro remembered this picture. Lance wasn't paying attention at the carnival. Shiro had pushed his ice cream into his face. Lance pulled it away, laughing, eyes twinkling in the colorful lights. Shiro was licking his mouth in the photo with a grin.

That picture now sat folded in Shiro's wallet.

He emerged from the bathroom, cleanly shaved and wearing jeans, a blazer, and a white button up.

"Ready?" Keith asked, crossing his arms.

"Sure," Shiro muttered, sneaking a flask into his jacket pocket and grabbing his keys.

They left the house together.

 

The ride to Shiro's parent's house was silent.

Keith was most likely preparing himself to spend time with his mother and father. They didn't like Keith and everyone with eyes could see that. He tried his best to get Shiro's parents to like him, but it never worked.

Shiro is twenty-nine. Lance is twenty-seven. His father had scolded Shiro when he first told him he was going to marry Lance. His father and mother adored him, though, and the wedding went on without a hitch. They were too young to get married. It only lasted for two years.

He nearly missed the stoplight, carried away in his own thoughts.

They pulled up to the house, the tires of the car crunching the loose gravel. There were three cars in the driveway, and Shiro vaguely wondered who the other person's car was.

Keith grabbed the present from the back seat and left the car; Shiro followed suit.

In front of the house, a big banner read 'Happy 30th Anniversary!' They entered the house to hear laughter.

A young child rounded the corner, skidding to a stop when they saw Shiro. She wore a pretty white dress with bows in her curly hair.

A woman came after her soon after. Long, light brown hair flowed to reach the small of her back; she smiled and picked the little girl up.

"Mirana, stop playing around and come eat what _Papí_ made you." She looked up and paused. "Oh, hello."

There was a certain hostility in her eyes as she smiled. She made a gesture that said "Follow me" and walked down the hall.

His heart entered his throat when he got to the dining room.

Lance.

Lance was seated next to his mother, laughing at something Shiro didn't hear. The woman walked towards Lance, smiling. She said something, but Shiro didn't hear, gaze focused on Lance. He turned and they connected eyes for a moment. His stare shifted to behind Shiro and he grinned coolly at the pair.

"Long time no see," He said, standing and taking the little girl into his hands. "This is Plaxum--my wife. And this-" He smiled at the girl; she giggled and hugged him. "- is Mirana; our daughter. Plaxum, this is Keith and Shiro."

Shiro's mother peered at him, a fleeting look of distaste crossing her features before she smiled. It was something he was used to. She gave him that look, always brief, whenever she saw him. It was worse when she saw Keith.

Food was set at six places, food half eaten in four. The two other seats must have been for Shiro and Keith.

"H-Hi, Lance," Keith said with an awkward wave. Lance glanced at his hand and his eyebrows rose. 

"Hello," He replied, walking towards them. "Are you two married now?"

Shiro could feel his eyes burning.

Lance still looked like he was twenty-two. His face was smooth as ever, barely a hint of five o'clock shadow on his face. He had grown his hair out, the curls now visible and tossled. The same freckles, that same pair of glasses, even down to the piercing in his left ear lobe.

"Kashi?" The name snapped him out of the spiraling insanity of his own mind.

"Lance?" He breathed, pulsed thudding in his ears.

"I didn't call you," Lance said with a pitying smile. "Keith did. You've found someone to call you Kashi."

"Yeah," Shiro's voice cracked. "It doesn't sound the same from him."

"Kashi," Keith hissed, elbowing Shiro hard in the ribs. "Don't be an asshole. Don't lead him on."

"He's not leading me on. Come sit. Put your present on the coffee table. And please dont curse in the presence of my child." 

Keith wandered off the place the present down. Shiro sat next to Plaxum across from Lance.

"So," Shiro started with a strained smile. "How long have you guys been married?"

"About a month," Plaxum replied, regarding Shiro with cold eyes. 

"How old is Mirana?"

"Yesterday was her birthday," Lance smiled, bouncing her rapidly on his lap. The girl squealed, holding on to his arms. "She's two now.  _Bebita_ , say hi to Shiro."

"Hi..." She said quietly. Now that he really looked at her, he could tell that she was Lance's daughter. She looked like a carbon female copy of him, down to the tiny upturned nose. Save for her eyes; they were aquamarine, the color of her mother's own.

Keith emerged then, sitting next to Lance hesitantly. Lance shifted towards him.

"How, uh. How did you get invited?"

"What?" Lance asked, eyebrows furrowed. "I talk to them everyday; why wouldn't they invite me? They were at my wedding. Beautiful ceremony, really. The Virgin Islands-"

Shiro felt his composure slip. He went rigid, then glared at his father. "That was where you guys went last month? You said it was a vacation!"

Shiro's father glared right back at him, "Do not use that tone with me. Why does it matter to you?"

"Because..." Shiro trailed off, looking at Keith's forlorn expression. "I wanted to be there."

"No, you didn't," Lance scoffed while massaging Mirana's scalp gently. "You haven't talked to me since you took that picture."

"What picture?" Keith asked quietly. His stare was accusatory.

"I don't know where it is now," Lance said. "But he took it."

Plaxum cleared her throat and stood, walking over to Lance. She whispered something in his ear; his nose scrunched up. He sighed and placed Mirana on the floor.

"I think Lance and Shiro should talk alone," Plaxum said, grabbing Mirana's hand. Lance shrugged and stood, stretching.

"To the living room we go," Lance said, walking out of the room. Shiro followed, careful to not catch Keith's eyes. Lance sat down in the arm chair and placed his ankle on his knee. Shiro was sitting straight as a rod on the couch.

"I miss you," Shiro whispered. Muted surprise grew in Lance's eyes as he raised a brow.

"You have no reason to," Lance said. "It's been five years, Kashi."

Suddenly, without his permission, Shiro's eyes were wet and little sniffles made their way out of his nose. Lance uncrossed his legs and leaned forward, elbows on his knees.

"Wow, you're really not over me," Lance said with a condescending laugh. "That really fucking sucks, Shiro. You're married and so am I. I'm in love with my wife."

"I'm not happy with Keith," He replied quietly.

"I'm not your therapist," Lance snapped, then closed his eyes and rubbed his temple. Shiro managed to get three gulpfuls of whiskey before he hurriedly placed the flask back into his pocket. Lance opened his eyes slowly. "Don't you love him?"

"No."

Shiro didn't feel guilty about his honesty. He hadn't been the one to propose; Keith had. Keith was the one that pushed the relationship.

"You smell like alcohol," Lance said softly, gazing at Shiro with sympathy. "When did you start drinking?"

"Three years ago. After I got married," Shiro sniffled. "Do you still live in the house?"

"I sold it," Lance said, leaning back in the chair. "I don't have anything that you've given me."

It was said flatly and without remorse. Shiro pulled the flask out again. Lance watched as he took two long gulps before he reached out and touched his hand. Shiro lowered the flask from his mouth.

"I'm not going to stop talking to your parents," Lance said firmly. "I need you to stop drinking. Don't ruin this for them. Please?'

The soft pads of Lance's hand on Shiro's skin sent shivers down his spine. He didn't ever think that he was over Lance. Not once did he try to convince himself of that.

The wedding ring on Shiro's finger felt heavy.

The sight of Lance's wedding ring made him want to vomit.

 "I'm sorry," Shiro said quietly. "I know I'm being a pain in the ass. But it hurts to see you with someone else."

The warm and compassionate expression that Lance wore dropped. He pulled his hand away and stood. "Hm, it really must suck to learn that the person you love is with someone else." He glanced down at Shiro. "Let's go."

Shiro hid the flask away and ran a hand down his face, wiping away the wetness from his eyes. He followed Lance back to the dining room.

"Kashi. I need to speak with you," Keith said sternly. He grabbed Shiro's wrist and dragged him into a bathroom. He locked the door and turned.

"Keith-?"

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Keith hissed, pushing Shiro's shoulder roughly. "Why are you acting like this?"

"Because I miss him, Keith!" Shiro shouted. Keith inhaled sharply. "He left me, remember?! I miss him!"

"Shiro-"

"God damn it all, I've wanted to ask you to stop calling me 'Kashi' for the longest fucking time!" Shiro said, feeling fresh tears fall. "He used to call me that! I love him! I need him! But he doesn't want me anymore!"

"Oh, cry me a fucking river!" Keith retorted. His face was becoming red. "How do you think I feel? You used me for my body! Your parents never liked me! You only married me so you could get over Lance?!"

"Precisely, Keith! Why do you think I drink? It's because I don't fucking want you! I live in a house, not a home! He was my home!"

Shiro heard the sound before he felt the pain. A resounding slap echoed in the small bathroom; deja vu. Keith was full out sobbing, snot peeking out of his nose and tears pouring from his eyes.

"You want a divorce?" He asked, voice harsh and jaw clenched. "No. You'll learn. You'll learn to love me."

"I don't fucking love you and I never will! He's my everything! I haven't talked to him in five fucking years but I still want him more than I could ever want you."

Keith yelled in frustration and pushed past Shiro, out of the door. Shiro followed after him. Lance was trying to distract Mirana by singing songs, all the while his gaze flickered from Keith to Shiro.

"Next time, can you not curse so loudly?" Lance drawled. There was barely hidden anger in his tone. "I don't need my daughter to hear any of that."

It was silent; Plaxum stared at them, eyes wide. Shiro's mother looked beyond disappointed, but there was a satisfaction in her eyes. His father was stoic faced.

"Take me home," Keith whispered hotly, glaring at Shiro. "Now." He stomped out of the door.

"You're despicable," Plaxum murmured, mouth pinched. "I can't believe..." She ran a hand through her hair and Shiro caught a glimpse of the gorgeous wedding ring wrapped around her finger.

This is wrong.

Everything is wrong.

"Kashi," Lance said. "You can try to save this marriage."

Shiro rushed out of the house to find Keith standing next to the passenger's seat. His arms were wrapped around himself and he shook. 

He unlocked the car door and Keith immediately got in. Shiro slowly lowered himself into the seat. He put on his seatbelt, reversed out of the driveway, and started back towards their house.

 _Impossible Year_ played on the radio.

It should've applied to him and Keith.

But the entire time, Shiro couldn't help but think about Lance.

His Kitten.

The one that wasn't his anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> "So, anyways. Anyone feel a little awkward?"


End file.
